


I Got My Eyes On You

by phantom_empress



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_empress/pseuds/phantom_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dorms of Tokyo University of Sciences were like the inside of an icicle at night. The wind penetrated from the windows, the air ducts and from beneath the door. Two months ago when they were newly furnished, Seijuro along with everyone felt relieved. But who'd have thought it'd become a nuisance at ungodly night hours when students were at the peak of their studies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got My Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't properly tag Hasa as my co-author but I really owe her a lot on this!  
> And Happy Birthday as of now Tetsu!

The dorms of Tokyo University of Sciences were like the inside of an icicle at night. The wind penetrated from the windows, the air ducts and from beneath the door. Two months ago when they were newly furnished, Seijuro along with everyone felt relieved. But who'd have thought it'd become a nuisance at ungodly night hours when students were at the peak of their studies.

 

Seijuro adjusts the blanket he has quickened in on himself and drinks from his freshly prepared hot chocolate-coffee drink. It gave energy and helped to concentrate, and there was his roommate, Tetsuya, with his headphones listening to breaks up songs that was in trend today curled up in his blanket quietly sulking, coincidentally, he read a book about the same as his real life tragic ones, and now he's only his bed curled up like a fool. Seijuro sighed. Another problem with winter was the eerie quietness in the air. Every creak of floorboard and furniture, every footstep taken above them, every tap turned and every song played despite the headphones, managed to play its part in causing a combined discordance. However, more intolerable was his roommates sulking form lying in his bed, making a tragedy out of his life after his first break up with a girl who was taking the easy route to gain Akashi's favors. A typical tragedy, but one he had warned Tetsuya about. Tetsuya was a passionate lover although, unfortunately, it wasn’t reciprocated with her first lover. Tetsuya finally wiped the tear in his eyes finally facing his roommate who was feeling rather awkward. Seijuro returned Tetsuya's dystopia gaze, albeit the loony expression that the other was wearing. It was obfuscating when Tetsuya looked like a puppy who desired its master's attention but abhorred it if he was pitied.

"Hot chocolate?" He says carefully. It was half pretend-dereliction and half his own unawareness and unwillingness to deal with a sobbing pile of puppy mess.

"Do you have hot vanilla?" He says, rubbing his tired eyes, his scarlet cheeks, and nose from his little drama giving Seijuro a slight smile.

"Would it heal a broken heart? No? Then I didn't think so too.. " Tetsuya remarked.

"Though, hot vanilla? Tetsuya I'm sure that such a drink does not exist." This time, Seijuro turns his whole attention on Tetsuya. There was a strong urge to pat his head, too.

"I can make you some green tea to clear your head?"

"It is possible Akashi-kun, you can simply make that happen if you mixed the shake powder in water, but I appreciate the concern, thank you" He sniffles rubbing his nose appreciating his roommate's kind gesture.

Seijuro sighed and scrunched his nose as Tetsuya rubbed his own.  
Filth, In his bed. 

"I have a condition then." He folds his arms on his chest and crosses his legs to intimidate Tetsuya that a no was not made to be an option. "If you go and take a good warm shower and properly wash, I will." He was almost tempted to add 'and change my bedsheets.'

"You're not my mother, Akashi-kun.. And …..I can handle myself fairly well." Then he stands with his hair sticking out everywhere as all the used tissues are scattered on the latter's bed, stripping absentmindedly as he goes for a relaxing bath.

Like a responsible, dutiful and youth citizen, Seijuro pointedly turns away once Tetsuya unannounced begins to shuck his clothes off. He will just have to pick those and his bedsheet up along his way to the kitchen and wash them in the laundry room. 

"You are certainly behaving like a kid right now."

Tetsuya later comes out later with a towel wrapped around his waist covering his private parts, drying his hair with a blower and lazily yawns. Seijuro in the meanwhile was entering their shared room with a mug wafting steam tendrils in the air and diffusing the room with a vanilla fragrance. 

"Good timing," He says. 

"Any later and it would have gone cold." 

He continues with a genuine smile. Although seeing Tetsuya yawn, Seijuro resisted his own yawn reflex. It was late after midnight, nearing 3 a.m and he was well aware that none of them stayed up later than that even in exam dire situations.

Tetsuya takes step languidly towards the red head getting allured by the delicious smell of his beloved beverage, sniffing the air looking at him with a smile. 

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." He takes a sip of his steamy hot beverage humming in appreciation.

"You're welcome but get dressed first." He extracts the mug from Tetsuya's hands and gets into his mother-mode, crossing his arms and holding the cup, dangling, by its rim. 

"Fulfill your part of the deal first."

As alluring as Tetsuya's sniffing and disheveled form was, Seijuro was not going to be roped in by its charms.  
He groans and pouts, "I already took a bath Akashi-kun, it's not fair. There are too many demands." He sighs quietly and gets dressed dragging his body like a child who doesn't want to do his chores.  
"Now, that's a good boy." Akashi appreciatively comments.

 

Tetsuya puts on his oversized sweater that hangs to one of his shoulders as the sleeves are too long for the blue heads arm, he stares cutely at Seijuro; cheeks are still red from crying and eyes are a bit puffy. 

"Akashi-kun, I'm finished, can I have it now? "

“…..”

"...yeah." 

Seijuro cautiously hands the mug over. He always knew his friend was too cute for his own good. Too bad it didn't work over money with his ex. 

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Tetsuya accepted the baby blue colored mug with number 11 printed on it, which contains the beverage he has been longing for, taking a sip he hums in appreciation to his friend right in front of him. 

"Better than the cold vanilla milkshake in this frigid weather."

He turns to Seijuro yet again as he takes repeated sips. 

"Plans? I.. don't have any.." Remembering his supposed to be the first anniversary of his ex-girlfriend and himself, his expression turned sour

"That so... How about going out with me for a change?"

"Ah..." Seijuro realizes how crass it was of him to word his sentence like that. It sounded like a proposal. 

"I meant, go for an outing?" He corrects himself.

He stops drinking and nods in approval.

"Sure, Akashi-kun, where to?"

"You sure got over it fast," Seijuro says, both amused and glad that Tetsuya was not going to mop over his failure anymore. It shouldn't surprise him but it still managed to that Tetsuya was strongwilled. 

 

Tetsuya smiles at his roommate. "It won't change the outcome if I kept worrying about her, I think Kami-sama doesn't want her for me" He finishes putting his cup down.

"Oh. Ryouta happened to give me a couple of free tickets for the new amusement park near the Amagi station. He has also apparently been recruited to advertise."

"Amagi Brilliant Park? I heard its quite a splendid place, especially for dates, it would be nice as well to go out with you after our sleepless nights studying for finals. Only the two of us?"

Seijuro chuckles. "Is that a date? Because you'll be the one to buy tickets next time."  
And for good measure, he enhances his tease. 

"I didn't expect you to be so intrepid."

He frowns at the second comment and said nothing. "D-date?" He blushes faintly, is this his chance finally? He always admired his excellent captain since middle school although he tried to set aside the weird feelings he was harboring. 

"I can treat you to Majiba instead." 

"That won't do." Seijuro approaches Tetsuya, slowly enunciating his intentions and stops a step away from him. 

 

"A man does not go back on his word." He says smartly and holds out his hand, as Tetsuya raised his brows slightly wondering and takes one step back his heartbeat quickening.

"Are you talking about the next date? That's so unfair Akashi-kun, I can choose where to go next too."

"Nu-uh. A promise is a promise. No stepping back." 

Seijuro raises one more step so that Tetsuya is trapped, interspersed between him and the desk. He supposed it was a shady hobby of his that he loved teasing this clueless little soul but when his sixth sense tries to overrule the fact that it wasn't just some innocuous jesting, he stares at Tetsuya a bit more intently.  
Tetsuya as felt a tingle on his spine as he realizes he had nowhere to go.

"Um. I don't have any money.. I'm short on my allowance."

 

"It's an after exam date so you will have plenty by then." He smiles as pleasantly as he could with the craziness seeping into the lines of his face.

 

A cornered prey….

 

Attack. 

 

"Hey, Tetsuya. Don't you sometimes wish that all the cheaters, liers, and ditchers, to perish from the air that we breathe?"

Looking up slightly at the taller guy in the room he was a bit shocked at the unexpected question thrown at him.  
"There's no need for them to disappear, I believe so in Karma, they get what they deserve," He says confidently.

 

Seijuro decides to ignore the first comment for now. He shrugs and abruptly heads back to his desk and organize his things. He didn't like the incessant nagging going on inside his head. 

"You should sleep now."

 

Tetsuya feels a bit awkward albeit his expression stays blank and just nods. "Okay, Akashi-kun. You should sleep as well, Goodnight." He heads onto his own bed. After adjusting his accessories, Seijuro closes the lights and lies down under the covers.

 

Tetsuya was a good friend, they may even pass as the best of friends since their sophomore year, they met each other again upon entering the same university, Tetsuya chose the perfect place because it was near a gym and Seijuro’s reason was ‘it was convenient’. Unfortunately, there weren’t any spare rooms in the dorm, the two settled by sharing a room upon Seijuro’s insisting, and that’s how they end up as roommates. But people often asked if that was all, people like Kise who went an extra mile to gabfest about the potential of them dating and thus the tickets. People like Midorima, who were not as pontificating as Ryouta but made it a point to explain why Sagittarius and Aquarius were the most compatible and able to ward off any bad luck that may befall them. 

 

///

 

Tetsuya moans sleepily looking very well rested for their 'date' today, he sits up from bed yawning lazily.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Seijuro says from the bathroom where he was drying his hair from the bath.

"Hurry up or I might leave you behind for breakfast."

Tetsuya hurriedly gets ready doing his usual morning routine, not bothering to tame his hair, grabbing any decent clothes he could find. Seijuro in the meanwhile takes his time watching Tetsuya clutter around as he puts on his socks and converses.

"Akashi-kun, how do I look?" Tetsuya wears maroon checkered pants and a gray jacket (which was probably Seijuro’s) along with cute puppy mufflers. 

"Beautiful, my love." Seijuro grins in success when Tetsuya's blushes faintly.

“M-My love?' Tetsuya says in his head. In that moment, Tetsuya's heart skipped a bit. Cupid hits the bulls eye.  
"Thank you, Akashi-kun. You look quite handsome yourself." He says with a smile on his reddish soft lips, scarlet cheeks he got from the extreme coldness of the weather.

"As always." Seijuro gets up with a pat on his knees and offers Tetsuya his elbow. 

"Then, shall we?" He was loving the way winter was already making its pass on Tetsuya's cheeks. He can't wait to see their lovely shade once they are outside. The other accepted his gesture and wrap his arm around Seijuro's elbow, nodding.

"Let's go, Akashi-kun."

Both of them leave their dorm room and Seijuro locks the door behind them. The hallway was sparsely littered, a few students here and there. "We'll be taking a bus to the amusement park. Better hurry if we want to catch the next one." He says, calculating the time for the next bus from his wristwatch. They manage to squeeze in the cramped bus. Tetsuya only got a chance to be seated although he offered the poor old lady to take a seat instead of him and now they are standing close next to each other. 

"Quite busier today, maybe we should try the train on the way back, what do you think about it Akashi-kun?”

"Yeah, I guess. Buses aren't usually this crowded." He frowns. "Stay close."

 

Tetsuya took that opportunity to get close to his former captain. He can smell the red heads scent this close, just then Seijuro intertwines their hands in return and smiles secretly to himself. So far the start of their day has been great and he will make sure it is filled with more winnings for himself. Tetsuya as well feels quite excited. He could scream right there, by the way, his roommate/ex-captain/crush, but his expression stays the same as the scarf covers his beet red cheeks and ears. 

 

"Are you cold?" Seijuro was worried so he tightens his hand around Tetsuya's. 

"Should I give you my coat?" Tetsuya felt hot at the moment, to be honest, all of this is too much for his poor heart, he wants to faint because who wouldn't? He's too close for comfort to his childhood crush, Akashi Seijuro, the damn good-looking guy who everybody is staring at.

"I-I'm good Akashi-kun, thank you, though, I think your warmth in my hand is enough." He looks down shyly to their intertwined hands. 

"How about you?"

"Alright. Just let me know, in case. I did promise your mother to look after you when I dragged you here from Okinawa." Seijuro chuckles at the nostalgia of that particular moment. The usual calm and pretty Mrs.Kuroko inundating her son's bag with 'useful' things and simultaneously, continuously trying to convince Tetsuya to stay. The only reason she cried and implored in Seijuro's arm was because she had never had her only son taken away from her and that she trusted him with Tetsuya. He remembers thinking that his mother, was she alive, would have reacted the same way.

"You're such a good friend, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya chuckles at his comment, though it looks like he's his 'boyfriend' right now but he thinks it better to not point it out still, he feels very safe and comfortable with him. Seijuro raises his nose in the air. "Of course."

 

They arrived the said park after an hour, thankfully they managed to sit down for a few minutes when passengers were dropped at their stop.

"We should get something to eat before going for the rides. Our stomachs are sadly vacant thanks to someone being a sleepyhead." 

Seijuro shows the tickets at the check and leads Tetsuya with their hands still locked to the cafeteria. They stopped and looked at the map of the theme park.

"Oh, there's a café straight ahead, I'll treat you for a coffee, Akashi-kun. I heard they serve the best-brewed coffee. My treat of course, since Mom gave me enough allowance."

Seijuro raises a brow. 

"Wait a sec. Last night, you said you had no allowance."

"I'm sorry, that was an excuse to get you to Majiba, and tickets are expensive you know, I can treat you to movie tickets." He looks at Seijuro innocently feeling guilty for the lie he said

"..." Seijuro stares at his puppy eyes and sighs, shoulders sagging in defeat. "Next time, I won't forgive you so, easily."

Tetsuya smiles so brightly and chuckles through his fist. "I know very well, Mom. And you said Kise-kun gave you the tickets? That means you didn't buy it."

Seijuro orders their coffee and snacks, leaning against the counter, he gives Tetsuya an amused grin. 

"You should know better than to challenge me with a ticket. If you'd ask, I can buy you an apartment at Burj ul Khalifa."

"You can? I'd like the top floor." He says teasingly and chuckles. 

"I'm a bit curious, you said Kise-kun gave you that ticket does that mean we're going to meet him?"

"I might actually buy it for your next birthday. And well, Kise originally wanted to go on a date with you but your rejection was very hostile last time. So, he gave up in the end." Seijuro cleverly does not elaborate the part where he threatened to shave Kise's head with a grass mower. He hands Tetsuya his coffee and curry bun.  
"You would?" He knows very well that Seijuro is bad with jokes, this rich guy might really do it, he thinks.

 

"That's very nice of him to give you the ticket, and we got the VIP ones so we didn't have to wait in line." He smiles thinking of their friend's thoughtfulness.

 

"Of course. But there is a condition you must accept, though." He thinks about the weeping blond cowering behind a flummoxed Daiki.

"I was joking Akashi-kun, an apartment there must've caused an arm and leg." He lets out a soft laugh and eats his curry bun. "Mm? What conditions?" He says between chews while nibbling his food.

"Don't speak as you eat. It's indecent." Seijuro reprimands and demonstrates by eating his own. Once he has finished he speaks, again. 

"Never mind." Tetsuya just had to refuse his offer. And he had the perfect pick-up line, too.

Tetsuya gulps his food half way from eating and speaks. 

"No, insist, what were you talking about Akashi-kun? You're making me curious"

Seijuro sighs and awkwardly rubs his nape. 

"If I were to buy you that apartment, I will register you as my fiance." His face grows a bit warm. He had never been so bold and direct with his advances. Tetsuya was straight and it was embarrassing to admit that he had crushed after him since god knows when. At that moment, Tetsuya's fuse was triggered, the captain's cheek was the same as his hair. He managed to stop his laughs threatening to escape his lips while drinking his white coffee to avoid spewing the coffee or make an embarrassing scene.

"F-Fiancé? Are you trying to.. flirt with me Akashi-kun?" His lips were curling up in amusement.

Seijuro bites his lip. Should he pretend and say it was only a prank? Or should he become clear? This was probably his chance since Tetsuya was now single. But will it be wise to propose just after his breakup? Put their friendship on a bale?  
He stops walking "...what if...I am?" He says slowly and seriously.

Tetsuya was blunt and straight to the point, he know it well that Akashi barely makes jokes, go straight for the kill.

"I.. don't ask me, when I'm asking you Akashi-kun, that's unfair." He looks back at the redhead looking up slightly, a few years has passed but he has never outgrown his captain, the 5 cm gap even widened to 10? He thinks their height difference would be perfect if they were to kiss- what was he thinking.

"Fair enough." He starts walking again. 

"Let's go. Which one do you want to ride first?"  
Tetsuya frowns, he was hoping that it could be true but, he guessed it's better to let it go. "How does a roller coaster sounds? We can ride the Ferris wheel last."  
"Yeah...sure." Seijuro felt detached. This was so difficult. He furtively glances at Tetsuya who looked...upset?  
"Ugh..." He tussles his hair in irritation.

They boarded the coaster soon enough, which was unexpectedly filled with passengers who was willing to experience the thrill ride.  
'Please put on your seatbelt for safety precautions-' he hears through the speakers, they took the very front seat of the batch strapping themselves in safety, he never had a problem on coasters although he was not quite sure about Seijuro. Stupid. He forgot to ask first.

It started slow like the start of a basketball game and then went full thrall as if he was in the zone. It has been a while since he experienced it in blitzing games. He was thrilled and it served to clear his head. He closes his eyes, the wind crashing with its cool sharpness against his face. Both of them was nonchalant, he was thrown over left and right- here comes the slope and the loops, he hears various of screaming thrilled voices behind him as he grips the bars for his dear life.  
When the coaster halts at the concourse, Seijuro grabs Tetsuya's hand and hastily pull them both out of their seats. "I need to talk to you."

Their hairs like untamed, no different than Tetsuya's bed hair, Tetsuya looks to him of curiosity, what could it be? What was it about? 

"Sure, about what?" The two just stared at each other.

Seijuro speedily drags Tetsuya through teeming children and doting parents. And a few scarce couples who were crazy enough like them to ride in this freezing air. 

"Something."

He pushes Tetsuya against the wall of the administration office and breathes deeply.  
"I can't do this anymore. I can't see you being taken away from me only to get hurt. I've had enough."

"Akashi-kun.. Are you trying to tell me something? He takes his freezing cold hands warming them with his own, when Seijuro had nerves, his whole body would go cold and his stomach felt like it contained astringent ice. 

"I am, as a matter of fact." He maneuvers his hands and squeezes Tetsuya's between his. 

"Tetsuya, I have known you all my life and you, me. I know without you having fits of mood swings that you desire vanilla, no matter in what form it is and that there is no stopping you despite your apathy. But I have seen you smile because of it for the first time. I know how sappy you become after your breakups that you stoop to reading clichéd badly written tragedies, only to dump them after the episode passes."  
He takes his final breath and fixes Tetsuya with the most earnest expression he could wear from the bottom of his memories with Tetsuya. 

 

"What I am trying to say is, I am sick of seeing it repeat since high school and I want it to end... I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

 

Tetsuya's eyes widen at the confession, he wants to cry so he did, he can't stop the tears from his eyes on how this man, the man of his dreams finally reciprocate his feelings, someone actually loves him. He cries uncontrollably as he smiles passersby are curiously staring the two. 

"Akashi-kun... You know, I've been wanting to thank you ever since we're in middle school, you truly gave me hope, as well from us living in the same room, you're my second mother apparently, you always make sure I eat something before going to school, cutting my hair if it's longer, and sometimes a strict father too. I guess. I have feelings for you as well Akashi Seijuro. I always do."

Seijuro watches with out-sized eyes and takes it all of Tetsuya in. He was even perfect when he cried. 

"You...why didn't you ever say anything?"

"B-because... I don't want to lose you as a friend. I thought you'd feel disturbed when I announce my feelings for you." He says between sniffles, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Seijuro laughs and stops him from unceremoniously rubbing his eyes. He gently wipes his eyes and lets his hands settle on his cherry cheeks. 

"That's so cliche, Tetsuya." He really wanted to kiss those trembling lips. 

"You're so cute. I can't believe you."

"I can't believe you just called me cute while I'm crying, and I mean every word of it, Akashi-kun" Tetsuya's lip curled up and lets out a soft chuckle. 

"I will call you cute every day from now on." Seijuro pinches his cheeks. "And I mean every word of it."

He puffs his cheeks and pouts playfully. "Please don't, it would be weird Akashi-kun." He then leans up giving a chaste peck on Seijuro's lips. Seijuro was positively bewildered. He wraps Tetsuya up in his arms and whispers to his ear. 

"You asked for this." This time, he takes the initiative and presses their lips together passionately. Bewildered staring Seijuro with widened eyes, he then cups the red heads face kissing back passionately.

"You're amazing. Okay, I have decided!" Seijuro gives a thumbs up. 

"Let's go back to the dorm and do 'it'."

"W-what!? Are you serious!?" Tetsuya cannot believe what he's hearing. His heart is beating out of his chest and without looking at a mirror, he knows his face is beet red. 

"D-do you mean it?" 

Well, Seijuro had been joking but Tetsuya does not seem to get his joke. On the contrary, he expected him to punch his stomach with one of his infamous passes, I guess everybody does take Seijuro seriously. He was even using his emperor eye, ready to dodge it. 

"Your mother will kill me if I did that. Let's just enjoy our time here." He pecks Tetsuya's forehead as he sighs.

"Your jokes are terrible. I was joking as well of course." Akashi-kun is really bad with jokes, he says to himself, now on he won't take what he says seriously.

"Shall we try the other rides as well? Akashi-kun will pick what's next."  
He walks on ahead a little upset, he must've looked stupid back there, if only he could crawl into a hole. 

"Isn't it alright if Tetsuya could tell it was a joke? I'm sorry if I upset you. I don't really know how and when should things change between us. You were my friend up until ten minutes ago." Seijuro holds his hand, hoping Tetsuya will look it over for once. May be they should just keep a moderate pace. 

The phantom was still really embarrassed for what happened, of course, it's a joke! That's too quick even for them, sighing inwardly he faces Seijuro staying blank like he was.

"Well.." He looks down as they walk slowly. "It's my fault for taking you too seriously, I can't really tell if Akashi-kun was joking or not."

"Sorry. I've never really dated anyone before so..." He trails off, just as embarrassed as his partner at the awkwardness between them.

He smiles and hides a chuckle through his fist tightening the grip of Seijuro's hand. "It's okay Akashi-kun, we're quite the same, I never really had the chance to go out with a person who likes me back."

Seijuro raises a brow. "That girl didn't say they like you?"

"They didn't say.. but I feel like it. I think only the girl who only really liked me was Momoi-san back then. But I'm over the past now, I guess they weren't meant for me" He smiles quite sadly.

"Momoi? Isn't she Daiki's childhood friend?"

He nods. "Yes, she's really nice and she's quite a great person, but I just didn't see her that way."

"I see. She was all over you in middle school."

Seijuro comes to a halt in front of the haunted house. 

"Up for this?"

"A courage test?" Tetsuya looks confident. 

"Not a problem Akashi-kun." But it was quite strange the guest coming looked like they were blown away by something, even some are still shaking, this must be really scary that the others he has been into. 

"Oh. They only go in pairs or trios."

"No problem. We are a pair, aren't we?" Seijuro was hyped up from the looks of terror on people's faces. Haunted houses were usually lame but this seems to be posing a challenging promise. The other was quite confident on himself, he doesn't know what he was going to get into. "Shall we?"

They both enter the gloomy room and when the door shuts behind them the whole room becomes a shady pitch black with sounds of moaning and gurgling people in the background. It sounded more like a gore house than ghost house. They can hear the desperate screams, it was quite realistic for a fake park attraction, just then one of the zombies reached out to touch Tetsuya, he flinches at the sudden surprise.  
"Are you alright?" The zombie was funny, to say the least. Though, this house must have one heck of a makeup artist to make it seem so real. His hands were sweating, now he knows how Kagami and Aomine feels.

"Of c-course, of course, Are you perhaps getting scared? It's only the beginning." He acts like nothing happens but his heart was still beating like crazy.

Honestly, Seijuro didn't want to laugh or Tetsuya will be able to tell that he was mocking him. Though, any opportunity he got, Seijuro loved the change in those apathetic blue eyes being replaced with anxiousness. 

"Oh, I'm very thrilled." There were actual wild spiders swinging from the ceiling. 

"Oh, wow, it's a beautiful specie."

".. spiders..?" 

He looks up seeing the very true, not even fake, spiders up the ceiling, well thankfully enough, he can handle spiders a bit... they proceeded into the haunted house, as he sees one spider crawling over Seijuro's locks. 

"Akashi-kun, there's something in your hair."

"What? Where?" He brushes his hair on all sides, inevitability dropping Tetsuya's hand. "Is it gone now?"

Tetsuya chuckles, he sees the spider crawling on his shoulder- Oh. now it went inside his clothes. "Um.. Akashi-kun.." He points just in time the 1cm spider got his way inside Seijuro's shirt.

"What?!" He was starting to panic. He felt weird from the way Tetsuya was looking at his...nape. 

"Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya was holding his laugh, he snickers and can't help it, just then a they hear a sound, weird enough. Did the painting move? 

"Akashi-kun.. W-we should move on. Don't worry, I bet it's a harmless spider"

"What? It's inside?!" He wasn't scared of it just that it was disgusting and Tetsuya found it funny. "You should help get rid of it." Beside them, the frame groans. "...what's that?" The painting, the painting! Smiled to him. Can they do that?

Just then, Tetsuya looks behind him seeing very frightening creatures, frankly speaking, It was a human with very good SFX makeup but damn, who wouldn't be scared to that!? He takes Seijuro's hand running as they got chased. He was screaming internally keeping his poker face was a difficult game.

"H-hey! My spider!" Seijuro, however, was too devoted to the insect inside his shirt to bother with anything else.

"We're being chased and the spider is all you care about!?" Hearing the sound of the chainsaw and groaning of the fake undead.

"Well, try having a spider in yo-" He slips on a squashy liquid, dragging Tetsuya with him in the foulness. 

"Gross. What is this? Zombie excretions?"

Tetsuya takes a glance, it does quite smell like something died there. "Brains and intestines..?" They walk around their way into a hospital-like building, very creepy  
Seijuro frowns. "Is this a butchery?" This was so annoying. They signed up for haunting not innards and vomit. He was going to file a complaint after they are out of this labyrinth. Tetsuya glances at the somehow upset partner.

"S-somehow.. I'm a little anxious if some may appear.. I don't really fancy zombies. " 

Tetsuya flinches hearing something is ahead, that's the part where they should go, oh god, not another chase. Seijuro stores Tetsuya's fearful face in his memory for later teasing. They need to get out of here now. 

"Well, let's just sprint ahead at full speed, I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time."

"T-this place is a maze Akashi-kun, and I think we're still far out-" 

Just then a flock of zombies appears from the way they came. Tetsuya curses inwardly. Shit. He went on ahead dragging Seijuro running as fast as he can. Seijuro quite enjoyed when Tetsuya took the initiative. It thrummed him with desire. He could only imagine what sort of kinks Tetsuya had. Maybe he should make him dress like a zombie and clean their room? Tetsuya did lie about his allowance, he can use that against him.

"T-to slow Akashi-kun! They're coming-" 

They reached the end, that's it. They are cornered, the first date with his lover and now they're trapped in a maze, if this was true, they would've died by now. He tightens the grip on his lover’s hand. 

"They are just ordinary life, Tetsuya." Seijuro stops. "It's about time I address them." He was getting tired of this chase house.

"Yes! But look at them! I feel like we're one of those movies- Wait... What are you going to do?" He looks to him tilting his head in confusion.

The approaching hyena-like zombies falter in their steps seemingly aware of the storm in his cold ice.  
"Peasants," Each of them trembles, the weaker ones hide. "If you want to live you will guide us out of here before the world forgets your existence," He says pleasantly. 

Tetsuya's fright was replaced with confusion and watches the guy next to him on the sidelines. What is this guy thinking!?

“W-we will tell you, please spare us!"

"Hurry up!"

"If y..you take the first right c.corner it will lead you outside." One of the braver crew answered.

"Thank you. You will be given a better job for your smartness." Seijuro says leaving the guy confused. "Let's go. Tetsuya."

The other stayed quiet. That's an ordinary person, that you think about it. This was quite thrilling, though, he can't deny. They walk passed the actors.

"I can't believe you..”

"I was getting really tired of it. Besides, you looked about to pass out any second."

"I was fine, Akashi-kun, you're just a worrier. I-I was just acting because you might've been scared too and you're just embarrassed."

Seijuro raises an amused brow. "What kind of reasons are those?"

"You just had to that?" Tetsuya sighs softly. "I'm sorry Mom, I won't argue with you now."

"Better. Now, which ride you want to go next?" He puts an arm around Tetsuya's waist and pulls him flush against his body. Tetsuya felt his heart skip a beat. "How about.. that boat ride?"

"Alright. Let's quickly get in line or we'll have to wait longer. There seem to be more people coming in." He quickly leads them to the line where they are given lifesaving jackets to wear. They boarded the swan boats fit for two people. This looks like a ride made for couples. He says to himself. 

"The water is freezing cold" he puts on his gloves wrapping himself more securely.

"Obviously." Seijuro takes place beside him. "Hold on tight. It'd be bad if you fell for something else other than me."

"That's a really bad pick up line." He chuckles and scoots closer.

Seijuro frowns. "I thought it was very well placed." Secretly, he felt fond of Tetsuya's need to be close to him and rests his arm on his back again.

"Heh? Well, it was funny and it made me smile." He laughs against his breath. "I wouldn't fall for anything because I'm already at the very bottom of the abyss called Akashi Seijuro~" He says with a teasing manner. Tetsuya felt secured and pecks the red heads cheek as they enter the tunnel. Seijuro was thankful for the tunnel because he was sure he was blushing with all his might. 

"U-uh."

It's now Tetsuya's chance to get back for all the things he'd done earlier, he could tell clearly but he reaches to cup Seijuro's face kissing Seijuro chastely before it became passionate. "Wait-mm" Seijuro returns the kiss shortly. As hard as it was to resist, he didn't want them to fall over. "It's dangerous, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya pulls back as licking his own lips. 

"Akashi-kun taste like curry bun"

Seijuro scrunched his nose. "You've been spending way too much time with Daiki."

"Eh? But it has nothing to do with Aomine-kun's influence" He smiles smugly through the dark imagining Seijuro's expression. The other ruefully complains, his hand on his forehead to prove that it pains him deeply.  
"But I never brought up my baby to be so provocative. Looks like I will have to start from scratch. I'm so truly pained."

"P-Provacative? Can't I kiss Akashi-kun just like.. a normal person on normal basis like that?" They finally arrived on the well-lighted part of the tunnel which has cupids all over with a lot of hearts as decoration. Seijuro grows silent on the ostentatious yet gaudy background. He clicks his tongue in distaste. 

"Normal? What part of that was normal Tetsuya?"

"It's normal for a couple to kiss on rides like this. And I was kissing you because.. I want to. We're in the dark and anyone can't see." He says innocently.

Seijuro wonders about asking him if he did this sort of thing with his girlfriends but decides not to. It'd be insensitive. "I suppose so... We are riding the Ferris wheel after this?"

Tetsuya somehow can read his expression, it has been his habit observing all kinds of people, and unlike the others, he's been studying Seijuro for a while so maybe a little teasing won't hurt. 

"My last kiss was Ayumi-san before Akashi-kun, I remember she said the same thing I said to you." He doesn't turn to look at him. "Yes, Ferris wheel would be nice also."

"... I see. That must have been nice." He replies neutrally, trying to stick to specifics and not his petty emotions struggling to override his rationale. They stayed quiet until the end of the ride. Bad move. Tetsuya thinks to himself, he seemed alright, and cool about it but there's a slight shift on his actions.

"Let's go. I want us to catch the train before it gets dark." He makes a beeline for the Ferris wheel, transmuting his evil energies into walking faster.  
Tetsuya just nods. "A-Alright, Akashi-kun." There was a waiting line so they had to wait a bit before they can get their chance. Seijuro doesn't say anything except 'stay close' but keeps a stubborn grasp on his wrist.

They boarded the Ferris wheel together after waiting a few minutes in line, Tetsuya just says quiet watching the sunset almost at its peak. Seijuro, too, glares as the sun starts to descend into the horizon. The atmosphere was awkward and uneasy, and he wished he had not lost control and proposed in the first place. Tetsuya was his best friend since childhood. Of course, they can't suddenly become intimate. Worst of all, Seijuro was not ready. Everything was so sudden.

"Sunsets are so beautiful isn't it Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya talks to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. You're right." He scoffs. "When we were children you used to cry a lot if we went home from the playground before sunset."

"That's quite mean.. I never cried.. Except that one time but do you know why I love sunsets?"

"I'm always right, Tetsuya. Well, that's something I'd like to know."

Tetsuya turns to look at Seijuro his cheeks scarlet like the sunset. "It's beautiful and it reminds me of Akashi-kun, the scarlet skies, and the golden sun. Like your eyes."

Seijuro turns, surprise written all over him. "My eyes?"

He nods as he stares at the sun disappeared on the horizon. "See? It's red like sunset and I like Akashi-kun, both of them." Tetsuya laughs softly "What's so surprising?" He smiles warmly that could melt any ice to Seijuro. It didn't really come as a surprise that Tetsuya was aware of the split in his personality but it did make him happy that without the need of voicing it, Tetsuya already knew and acknowledged it. They had never talked about it but he seemed to have accepted it from a very long time ago. Seijuro looks back outside to admire the firmament and the myriad of colors melting into the horizon. 

"If it wasn't for the sky, there'd be no sunset." He says reverently with a smile.

"Oh! Thank you for pointing that out" Tetsuya teases and leans close as the sun is nowhere to be seen. 

"Akashi-kun is Akashi-kun, I don't see any difference."

Seijuro's whole body softens and his eyes and smile become warm. He placed his hands on either side of Tetsuya's face and says, "You look beautiful... I love you, too."  
Tetsuya likes the way he smiles. If only that lips could devour his, he wouldn't have complained, looking back at Seijuro he smiles genuinely cupping Seijuro's hand with his own. 

"I love you too... Seijuro" Seijuro then leans back and pats the empty space beside him. 

"Come here. Sit with me. I want to watch it with you."  
Sitting next to the red head, they hold hands and intertwining their fingers smiling softly at each other. Nothing can ruin this wonderful moment. Seijuro settles his head on Tetsuya's shoulder and sighs in contentment. 

"I don't think I will mind if this structure collapses right now. I will die satisfied."

"Please don't jinx things, Seijuro-kun." 

Just then the Ferris wheel coincidentally stopped working for a technical difficulties. 

"Oh dear.. It's Akashi-kun's fault."

"You love me," He says smugly. "Aren't you glad we get more time in this enclosed space?"

Tetsuya sneezes his nose was red from the coldness. It had to be the very top. "I love you but that doesn't change this A-A-choo!!"

"You caught a cold? Geez, what's with the weak immunity..." Seijuro takes off his own coat and drapes it over his shoulders. 

"Wear it properly." Tetsuya shakes his head

"Hug me." 

He reaches out like a kid in need to his lover. "I'm cold, and so are you" He gives Seijuro's coat back and snuggle with Seijuro slipping inside his coat like a cocoon.

"Sure..." Seijuro securely brings Tetsuya up in his lap and supports him with an arm around his shoulder and with the other he brings their bodies closer. 

"Is this better?" He asks softly and Tetsuya nods he was enjoying Seijuro's scent, just then at that moment, breathtaking fireworks are launched in the skies. Tetsuya peeks his head out not pulling away. 

"We certainly could've missed this spectacular view and we got the best seats.”

Seijuro chuckles. "Our first date and it is already the best."

Tetsuya pecks Seijuro's lips sweetly. "Thank you for today, Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome. Let's get dinner on the way home." Seijuro replies with his own chaste peck. They enjoyed the amazing fireworks display holding each other like there's no tomorrow, the ride had continued working after 20 minutes of waiting, both of them see that unexpected incident as good luck than bad luck and yes, it's all Akashi-kun's fault.  
They left the park with smiles on their faces their hands laced together.


End file.
